


Metal Me

by RogueWolf



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Biting, Coming Untouched, Feels, Ironqrow Smut War, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Mild Painplay, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Scratching, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6255940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueWolf/pseuds/RogueWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qrow's been hearing rumours about James Ironwood having a metal dick. They've been dating for almost a month and Qrow hasn't gotten any closer to seeing whether or not it's true. So he decides to take matters into his own hands and ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metal Me

**Author's Note:**

> And my second Ironqrow smut war piece went out of control...by almost 2.5k words. But I freaking love this story so I am more than ok with this.

**I.**

“So is your cock metal or what?”

James paused mid-step and then turned his head slowly to look at Qrow. “Excuse me?” he said coldly.

“Your dick,” Qrow said, and gestured towards his own as though James didn’t know what a penis was. “Your arm and leg are metal, and so’s half your chest. So what about your dick?”

James stared at him, blinked, then turned back around and strolled off.

“So is that a yes?” Qrow called after him. James didn’t answer, and Qrow decided that while it wasn’t a yes, it definitely wasn’t a no either.

**II.**

“You’re always at attention, aren’t you?”

James stared at Qrow in confusion. “What are you talking about?”

Qrow was lounging against the wall next to James’ office, idly examining a new tear in his cloak. “Standing at attention. You know, standing erect?”

James felt completely lost. Qrow was known for going off on tangents, but this was odd, even for him. “Qrow, I’m not even standing up.”

Qrow winked. “Part of you is.” He let the cloak drop. “Or maybe part of you is. I haven’t decided if you’ve got a metal cock yet or not, but if you did, it’d always be up, right?”

James flushed. “ _If_ I had such a penis,” he said carefully, “it would be highly impractical to not give it some kind of…flexibility.” The tips of his ears started turning pink. “Not that it’s any of your business.”

“We could make it my business,” Qrow said. He prowled forward and James clenched his hands around the chair’s armrest, eyes fixed on the sway of Qrow’s hips. Qrow smiled when he saw how tight James was holding on. “We’ve been dating almost a month, Jimmy. Nothing wrong with a little,” he swung himself over James’ desk and slid until his legs were on either side of James’ arms, “tête-à-tête.”

Qrow placed a hand on James’ thigh and trailed his fingers up to James’ hips. James let out a hard breath and brought his hand up to grasp Qrow’s wrist in one white knuckled hand. “I’m at work, Qrow,” he said, his voice mostly steady.

“Actually, you’re at lunch.” Qrow grinned. “I made sure to check your schedule before coming over.”

James’ breathing hitched and his hand tightened involuntarily. Qrow moaned low in his throat and his eyelids fluttered shut. His tongue darted out to lick at his lips. “Do that again,” Qrow whispered.

James eyed him and then tightened his hand slowly, suddenly grateful that it was his flesh hand, so that he could feel Qrow’s pulse thundering beneath his fingers and the way that Qrow’s hand twitched as James squeezed harder. Qrow gasped and then moaned again. His free hand splayed across James’ desk, knocking papers and pens to the ground.

James had just placed his hand on Qrow’s hip to tug him closer when his desk intercom went off. There was a brief burst of silence – it sounded suspiciously like someone coughing – then his aide’s voice came over the line. “General Ironwood,” he said. James frowned; Petro’s voice was higher than usual. “I hate to interrupt your,” he broke off to cough. “Uh…your 1pm arrived early. Should I send him in?” His voice squeaked on the last sentence and Qrow abruptly buried his head against James’ shoulder, his back shaking as he laughed silently.

“I need to finish something up, Petro,” James said calmly, ignoring the way Qrow had stopped laughing and instead was mouthing at his neck. “I’ll let you know when I’m ready.”

“Of course, sir.” Petro said hurriedly. There was a click and then silence and then Qrow started laughing again.

James let him for a few minutes then poked him in the side when he didn’t stop. “What’s so funny?” he asked.

Qrow rubbed at his eyes. “I might have accidentally turned the intercom on,” he said before bursting into laughter again. James rolled his eyes and uncurled his hand from around Qrow’s wrist. There was the tiniest of bruises and James felt bad, but then Qrow saw them and he made a noise that had James suddenly aching with want.

“We should do that again,” Qrow said, the laughter gone from his voice. He brought his wrist up to his mouth and wrapped his lips around the bruises and sucked. James sucked in a breath and his hands clutched at Qrow and Qrow moaned but kept sucking. When he pulled his wrist away the bruise had darkened and spread. Qrow looked up at James, his pupils blown wide. “Definitely do that again,” he roared.

James could only nod and Qrow’s lips quirked up and he leaned forward, sliding his lips against James’. They stayed there for awhile, kissing each other lazily, when the intercom went off again. “I’m sorry, General?” Petro sounded anxious. “It’s past one o’clock. Your appointment…”

“I’ll be right with them,” James said. He stood up and pulled Qrow off his desk. “If you wouldn’t mind helping clean up the mess you made?”

Qrow huffed out a burst of laughter but knelt to help pick up the pens and papers scattered across the ground. As James set about reordering his notes, Qrow tugged at his collar, setting it straight. Then he winked at James and walked out of the office.

“Mr. Schnee,” James heard Qrow drawl. “What a pleasure to see you.” His voice dropped to a conspiratorial whisper. “Sorry about the wait, but you know how these things go.” There was a squeak as the outside door opened and then, “I’ll see you later, honey!”

James dropped his head into his hands and groaned.

**III.**

There had been an emergency call by the southeastern perimeter and James was on his way the hangar to meet his squad when he was yanked unceremoniously into a supply closet. He swore as a mop jabbed itself into his back and he smacked his elbow into the sink. He twisted, intent on slamming his assailant against the wall, when…

“Woah there, tiger.”

“Qrow?”

“Hey,” Qrow said, and the light switched on. Qrow was standing a foot away from James, one foot hidden amongst a pile of trash bags and his shoulder brushing up against a rack of cleaning supplies.

“Qrow,” James snarled, “what are you _doing?_ ”

“I had kind of thought it was obvious,” Qrow replied. He waved a hand at the dreary room. “Don’t most romance stories have the main protagonists make out in a supply closet at least once?”

“This isn’t a story, Qrow,” James fisted a hand in Qrow’s shirt and shoved him against a wall, pressing himself into his personal space. “And this isn’t the time to play games.”

“You think I don’t know that?” Qrow snapped back. His words were sharp, but he didn’t sound angry. “I’m not some wet behind the ears hunter, James.”

James frowned, but didn’t loosen his hold on Qrow. “Then what do you call this?” he asked. “If you knew what was going on, then why did you pull me in here?”

“Because, you idiot, you get so caught up in the fight that you never remember that there’s an afterwards.” Qrow broke free of James’ grip and looked up at him. There was directness to Qrow’s gaze that James wasn’t used to seeing. It felt…uncomfortable. “Neither of us are strangers to battlefields,” Qrow continued. “The big difference is that I know I have people to come back to. You,” he placed a hand on James chest; he didn’t do anything, just held it there. “You’ve been alone. I’ve seen you fight when you think nobody’s watching. You’re reckless; you put yourself in harm’s way even when you know you shouldn’t.” Qrow swallowed. “I want you to remember that this time, there’s someone waiting for you.”

James stared at Qrow, felt the way Qrow was holding himself perfectly still. “I’m sorry,” James said softly, and Qrow jerked as though struck. “I can’t, and will not, apologize for doing whatever it takes to protect the people around me but,” he kissed Qrow gently, “I can and will apologize for making you feel like I wouldn’t come back to you.”

Qrow didn’t move for a long moment and James was starting to feel worried when Qrow sighed and let himself fall against James, his arms hanging loosely by this side. “I’m holding you to that,” he muttered.

James rubbed circles into Qrow’s back and Qrow relaxed even further against him. “Qrow,” James said quietly, “Qrow, I need to go. My team is waiting for me. I promise that I’ll come back.” Qrow grumbled, shifted, and then James gasped.

Qrow peered up at him from under his lashes and smirked. His hand was cupped against James’ groin, massaging gently. “See that you do,” Qrow purred. “I haven’t had a chance to test this out yet.” He winked at James, kissed his cheek, and then was gone, the supply closet door swinging behind him.

**IV.**

Qrow hated the cold, hated the way it sunk into his bones and made him feel like never moving. Damn Ozpin for sending him here. Damn him for agreeing.

He curled tighter into his blankets and glared balefully at the tiny space heater that was barely doing anything to heat the room. The windows were frosted with ice and snow and Qrow was thankful that the weather meant his targets were trapped inside just as much as he was. They probably had better heaters though, he thought grumpily.

He hadn’t wanted to go; he didn’t like being away from James for so long, especially when they were finally starting to have fun together. But it couldn’t be helped, and now Qrow was stuck in the middle of nowhere.

He missed James. He missed the way James would smile with his eyes when Qrow said something funny; he missed the warmth of James’ body against his and how his hands could wrap around Qrow so easily. He missed the contrast of cool metal on heated skin, the taste of James’ mouth.

Qrow ran a hand down his throat to his chest, letting his nail scrape across his skin. His mind conjured more and more images of James; James laughing, James raising an eyebrow at Qrow, James with kiss-swollen lips. Qrow’s hand settled at the waistband of his lounge pants and he toyed with the edge before slipping his hand under the cloth to grasp himself firmly. He hissed; his hand was colder than he’d expected, and he felt himself shiver.

He ran his hand slowly up his cock, letting himself adjust and then tugged. His hips bucked and he slowed. He hadn’t touched – or been touched – in such a long time that he wanted to make this last. He leaned over the bed to grab the bottle of lube out of his bag and then he shimmied out of his pants until only the blanket was covering him. He rested his hand over himself and then pulled it up until his fingertips were just barely brushing the skin of his cock. He took a deep breath and then ghosted his fingers down. He moaned softly and trailed his fingers back up, his skin pebbling with goosebumps.

He kept trailing his fingers up and down, slowly, the way he imagined James would, until his breathing stuttered in his chest and his fingers felt like brands against his skin. He rested his hand against the bed, and tried to breathe deep, but the brush of the blanket against his cock was too much and he felt his hip jerking, trying to rub against the fabric. He stripped back the blanket and cried out as the cold air struck his overheated skin. He shivered and arched, his hands gripping the sheets beneath him. He collapsed, and wrapped his hand back around his dick, more to guard it against the cold air than to get himself off.

It was too much, too soon, and Qrow felt the fire in his belly spread, to drift lazily down to his toes and fingers and set them burning. He grabbed the lube, popped the cap, and then poured a generous amount of lube into his hand before wrapping it back around himself. He moved his hand up and over, the palm of his hand catching on the top of his dick and he groaned and bit his lip. He curled his other hand over his stomach, scratching lightly and he shuddered. He wasn’t going to be able to make this last, he realized, not after having gone so long without.

The realization made Qrow grip himself tighter and he stroked down and then up roughly, twisting his hand on the upstroke. He cried out and moved his hand faster; his other hand wandered down, idly scratching until it reached his balls and he rolled them between his fingers. His hips bucked up and he closed his eyes and gasped, his breath stuttering out in sharp little pants and moans.

He stroked himself faster, feeling the heat pooling in his body crescendo; he felt the ache begin in his balls and he moved his free hand back just a little, to tickle patterns onto the skin between ass and balls. James’ laugh echoed through his mind, low and dark, and Qrow screamed and arched as he came, shooting hot against his stomach and chest. And it felt like his first time again, the pleasure sharp and new. And his body shook as he came harder than he could ever remember.

He fell back against the bed, chest heaving. His orgasm had left him boneless and he barely had the energy to grab his lounge pants and wipe his front and hand down before pulling the blanket back up. His vision blurred and he let sleep take him, the sound of James’ voice murmuring in his ears.

**V.**

James was wearing too many clothes. Qrow growled under his breath and ripped James’ jacket open, uncaring of the buttons flying everywhere. James was no better; he had torn Qrow’s cape off – and put a new rip in it – and his hands were fumbling at Qrow’s belt buckle, trying to get it undone, but he was distracted. Qrow bit James’ lower lip and James groaned. He let go of Qrow’s belt so Qrow could shove his jacket down his arms to fall to the floor. And then Qrow’s hands were on him again, pulling his shirt out of his pants and shoving it up so he could run his hands up James’ chest.

James muttered something too low for Qrow to hear and then he was hoisting Qrow up and Qrow was wrapping his legs around James’ waist instinctually. James carried him out of the living room to his bedroom and dropped Qrow onto the bed. Qrow bounced once before settling against the pillows. James stared down at him, his gaze heated. “I like you like this,” he rumbled.

“Like what?” Qrow said, running a hand down his bare chest to cup himself through his pants.

“Mine,” James said. He stripped off his shirt and pants, slid out of his boxers, and straddled Qrow. “All mine.”

Qrow laughed and then swore when James bit his chest, teeth sinking in so deep that Qrow knew the marks would last for _days._ And he tangled his hands in James’ hair, pressed him harder against him and James growled and lifted his head to bite another mark and Qrow hissed in a breath, his head falling back to thump hard against the pillows.

“ _Fuck,”_ Qrow gasped, and James laughed above him, the sound shivering through Qrow’s body. James licked his way across Qrow’s chest to his nipple and then set his teeth around it and tugged. Qrow screamed and arched, his whole body twitching. James kept pulling until it was too much, and Qrow cried out, tears filling his eyes, and James let him go, laving the skin with his tongue before kissing his way over to Qrow’s other nipple and biting down. And Qrow keened and shook and raked his nails down James’ back.

“Off,” Qrow gasped. “Pants, off.”

James pulled back from Qrow and Qrow frantically undid his belt; James tugged down Qrow’s pants, pausing briefly when he realized that he didn’t have to do anything else. “You came prepared,” he said with sharp laugh.

“You damn well bet I came prepared,” Qrow retorted. He wriggled his hips and beckoned at James. “What are you waiting for?”

James palmed Qrow’s hip and pressed down. “I’m not waiting,” he said. “I’m _appreciating._ ”

“Well, appreciate closer,” Qrow told him.

James’ lips quirked up and he moved so he was on all fours above Qrow. “Like this?”

Qrow growled and wrapped his arms around James’ shoulders and tugged. James didn’t move. “Bastard,” Qrow grumbled.

James’ smile grew wider. “Would a bastard do this?” And then he dropped his weight, let his body writhe against Qrow’s, their cocks grinding together. Qrow moaned and lifted his legs to wrap around James’, pulling them closer until there was no room left and all Qrow could feel was the rough slide of James’ cock against his, the friction a delicious burn that set his mind on fire.

Qrow froze suddenly and James stopped moving, his eyes instantly on Qrow’s. “Qrow,” he asked quickly, “what’s wrong?”

“Your dick,” Qrow said, and reached down. James groaned but didn’t move away. “It’s not…” Qrow sounded shocked. “It’s not metal.”

James was quiet; his shoulders shook once, twice, and then he was laughing, great belly laughs that shook Qrow. “That’s what you were so concerned about? That I’d have a metal dick?”

“Oh shut up,” Qrow huffed. “It’d be fine either way.” His expression was neutral but James could hear the underlying disappointment that Qrow tried to hide. He stifled another burst of laughter.

“Turn over, Qrow, let me show you something.” Qrow squinted at him then turned over. James reached over Qrow to the bedside table, pulling open the drawer to grab the bottle of lube. He glanced at Qrow. “I’m clean, you?”

“Yeah,” Qrow said, his voice muffled by the pillows. “We don’t need any condoms.”

“Good,” James said and crawled to lay against Qrow. “I want to feel you without any barriers.” He spread lube on his fingers and tickled them across Qrow’s ass. Qrow made a low noise and shifted.

“That’s cold,” he whined.

“It’ll warm up soon,” James assured him, and then he was tracing one finger around Qrow’s hole. He teased Qrow until Qrow turned his face toward James to bare his teeth at him. And James kissed him, plundering his mouth as he opened Qrow up.

Qrow keened into James’ mouth and James scissored his fingers, stretching Qrow wide so there’d be no discomfort later on. He broke the kiss and bent his head to Qrow’s shoulder, sucking a mark onto the sweat soaked skin. He swung one leg over Qrow’s hip, three fingers deep in Qrow’s ass, and sucked more marks across Qrow’s shoulders and back, biting and licking until Qrow was trembling beneath him and his skin was covered in bruises and teeth marks.

He pulled his fingers out of Qrow and angled himself at Qrow’s entrance. “Are you paying attention, Qrow? You won’t want to miss this.” He slid in before Qrow could say anything and Qrow pushed his head into the bed and _screamed_.

James didn’t move, let Qrow adjust, but when Qrow pushed back against him he wrapped his hands around Qrow’s hips, hard enough to leave bruises, and Qrow uttered a groan, so broken that James couldn’t help but thrust deeper.

“Ready?” James asked. Qrow nodded his head and moaned an affirmative and James thrust into Qrow as Qrow pushed back, circling his hips and gasping hoarsely. James waited until Qrow had established a rhythm and then concentrated. It was hard to notice at first - James had had it tested on himself before they implemented it - but he knew that within a few more seconds it would be obvious. That Qrow would have no choice but to notice it and-

“ _FUCK!_ ” Qrow shouted, his back bowing, and James chuckled, undulating his hips and pressing forward as Qrow collapsed on the bed. Qrow was shaking, his limbs twitching as he gasped open-mouthed curses.

It wouldn’t take long; James recognized Qrow’s cries, the way his eyes were unfocused and staring at nothing. He was close; he just needed a little extra _something._

James pulled out and Qrow keened, shifting anxiously as he tried to find James’ cock. “I’m right here,” James soothed, “just moving to a new position.” He climbed to his knees and then pulled Qrow’s hips up so that he was resting mostly on his chest. James rested his cock against Qrow’s hole, watched the way it flexed around the head of his dick, and then pushed in all the way with one thrust.

Qrow sobbed and scrabbled at the sheets, fists gripping the cloth tightly, his knuckles going white as James pounded into him. James shifted, moved one of Qrow’s legs, and then rolled his hips, pushing himself even deeper into Qrow and rubbing his vibrating cock against his prostate.

Qrow broke, his body shaking with the force of his orgasm as he came, untouched, and James kept thrusting hard into Qrow, his cock constantly rubbing against Qrow’s prostate. He kept moving even after Qrow’s orgasm had faded, to the point where James knew it had to be too much for Qrow. He rolled his hips, felt Qrow clench around him, heard Qrow’s sobs as the friction overwhelmed his oversensitive body, and James came with a loan groan. He draped himself over Qrow, feeling his hips jerk inside Qrow and Qrow whimper as James’ cock kept rocking against his prostate.

James pulled out and Qrow moaned as James’ cock caught on the rim of his hole. James moved Qrow just enough so that he wouldn’t be lying in the wetness soaking in the bed and went to the bathroom to clean up. When he came back, Qrow was staring at him through bleary eyes. “You are such a liar,” Qrow mumbled.

James smiled and kissed Qrow’s forehead. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Liar,” Qrow grumbled. “You have a metal dick and made me think you didn’t.”

“You would have figured it out sooner or later,” James said, and started wiping Qrow down. Qrow sighed and closed his eyes. “It’s not your fault you were distracted at the time.”

“Liar,” Qrow said again, but he smiled. “My liar.”

James laughed and curled up behind Qrow, one arm slung over his stomach to pull him close. “Your liar,” he agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr [here](http://roguewolfprints.tumblr.com)
> 
> Based off marykay91's prompt: Something with Ironwood having a robodick. Whether it's Qrow thinking he has one and him not or him actually having one and surprising Qrow... but something addressing the rumors of Ironwood having an iron wood.
> 
> If it's not clear, yes, James has a metal dick. But it's covered with synthetic skin.


End file.
